


Violent Delights

by beanmom



Series: Indulging Deep Desires [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Love Bites, M/M, Manipulation, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past implied Runaan/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Canon divergence where the timescale of the show is several months instead of a week or two and Viren has been talking to Aaravos for most of that time, listening to his dark promises, being manipulated by sugar-coated words. Until one day he finds a way to free him from that mirror and it's just been so /long/ since he touched another human being and Viren is right there in front of him, vulnerable and so /easy/. In which Viren believes he's in control and Aaravos proves he's not.





	Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Really I'm just a thirsty bitch lmfao 
> 
> Ok originally it was just gonna be pwp and then I started writing buildup and now there's a /lot/ of buildup whoops
> 
> Edit: ok I can't believe the amount of feedback and traction I've gotten for this so I've decided to make this into a short series of smutty oneshots!! Stick around for more lads

It's been weeks, weeks since Viren finally looked through the mirror and found the mysterious elf with the star-speckled skin. At first, the power was smaller things, the communicator made from a bug, small spells from the arcana, spells Viren could use, with Aaravos' power coursing through him. Viren still doesn't trust him, but he realizes there's nothing he can do without his permission. Aaravos cannot use his boundless magic without the permission of the one he made the blood pact with. 

He sits there, in front of the mirror, watching.  He hasn't moved from that spot for days. He hasn't eaten. Aaravos, by this time, knows Viren is always watching him. The smirks he throws the mirror are always for his benefit. The implication that he might care about Viren's well-being is laughable, after all, what elf could stand a human, especially one in complete control of him?

But, it doesn't stop Viren from obsessing over Aaravos. It doesn't stop Viren from imagining...  _so_ much with him. It's shameful. This is an elf. He looks even less human than Runaan, who at least, in the dim light of the tunnel, looked mostly human, if ignoring his horns and ears and fingers. It made Viren feel better about what he did to him, if he's mostly human, it's not shameful to touch him, to want him, to feel smooth abs under his fingers, to slip a hand between his legs and make him whimper. Make him hate himself as much as Viren does for  _wanting_ this so very badly despite it all.

But if he's an elf it's fine to torture him. Snapping Runaan's horn was fine, because he's an elf, the elf who killed Harrow. Even if the scream that rang through the dungeon was hauntingly human, the following tears streaking across his face completely genuine. Even if Viren pushed Runaan far enough to beg to kill him, rather than trap him inside one of those coins. He's still an elf, still a murderer, still a  _monster._ It's not wrong to torture a monster.

But Aaravos, there's no getting around it. He's as far from human as they come. And that makes his desires so much more shameful. The elf must have put a spell on him, made him think this way, how could he  _want_ this? 

He almost wishes he'd never found the mirror, but he remembers the power the elf has given him, and it's not like he can leave the mirror. He himself said it was designed to be a prison. He hates that Aaravos is right. He's too curious, too power-hungry to turn away from the elf now that he's had a taste of what he can have. 

He watches the elf, trying to smash down those thoughts. Aaravos kills the light on his side, approaching the mirror with a thick tome in his hand. He taps his ear with a smirk, Viren sighing and opening the jar with the weird bug inside, the wretched thing crawling across his skin to curl over his ear. 

"Tell me, Viren, what do you desire?" Aaravos opens the book, flipping through the pages. His voice caresses Viren's name, lingering carefully across each syllable. 

Viren's heart is in his throat. What does he desire? It takes him a second to realize the elf is referring to power, magic, not his ridiculous fantasies.

"I want them to listen to me. I want to be in charge of Katolis, to be  _trusted_ with the power of the throne." Viren's stare is hungry, eyes roving over Aaravos' speckled skin like all he wants is to take a bite out of him. 

A grin plays around Aaravos' lips. "That can be arranged. But first, I will have to join you on that side of the mirror. One man can only do so much against an entire army, and trust, of course, cannot be built by the blade." 

"What about you? I still don't know why I should trust you. Why would I help free you? For all I know, you're going to take over Katolis and bring in the Xadian army the moment you get here." Viren's fuming, anger sliding through his blood, turning his face red. He can't believe Aaravos would think him that naiive. It has nothing to do with with how unsure he is that he'll actually be able to stop himself from touching him the moment he crosses over. 

"You shouldn't. But we both know you have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Aaravos' grin widens. "But, I wonder, who do you believe imprisoned me here? Humans certainly don't have the knowledge or power to do so." 

Viren blinks. He hadn't considered that. He's still wary, but if their interests are aligned... The enemy of an enemy is a friend, after all. "Let's say I agree. Hypothetically. How would you even cross over? It's not like a prison to give a key to a prisoner." 

"My prison is not a location. Once a blood bond is established, magic can be sent between our two locations. Certainly, it will take more than this," Aaravos says, indicating his ear, "But it is absolutely possible for me to cross over."

Aaravos stops turning pages, smoothing them down to the ones he was looking for. "Even if physically free, I will only be seen by your eyes, only heard by your ears, only touched by your hands. For all intents and purposes,  I will be but a ghost. And, perhaps the aspect of most concern to you, I still cannot use magic unless it is through your desire." 

Viren frowns. "Why should I believe you?" 

Aaravos laughs. "I told you, I never lie." 

Despite himself, he's starting to be swayed. He wants to believe it has nothing to do with his desire for Aaravos, but if he's honest with himself, that desire is just as, if not more, intense than his desire for power. "Fine. Okay. What do I need to do?" 

Aaravos' grin reminds Viren of a Cheshire cat. He consults the book, smoothly tearing out two of the pages and rolling them up. He drops them into the same pot as before, red sparks consuming the pages before they vanish and reappear in Viren's pot. 

Viren picks up the pages and unfurls them, reading through them. He creates the sigils, finds the objects, the magical creatures he has to sacrifice to bring magic forth. Eventually, finally, after what feels like hours, he falls silent. The mirror's glass shimmers like liquid. Aaravos' hand reaches forward, pushing through the glass. His fingers go through and he grins, stepping through in one smooth motion.

Viren's heart jumps into his throat. He's right here. In front of him. The communicator bug wriggles its way down his arm, curling onto Aaravos' outstretched finger, scuttling back into his mouth from where it came. 

The four-fingered hand reaches forward, thumb sliding over Viren's cheek. Aaravos visibly shivers.  "Ah... How long it has been since I felt the touch of another."

A shudder goes through Viren's spine, his hand falling on top of Aaravos' smaller one. He speaks before he can think, before the logical part of his mind can swoop in and rescue him. "Don't stop." 

A smirk plays around Aaravos' lips, and he's sliding off Viren's shirt, Viren's shaking hands pressing to the stars across Aaravos' perfect chest.

Aaravos' fingers slide up Viren's chest, thumb and forefinger harshly twisting a nipple. Viren gasps out, shaking, trembling with want. Hot breath ghosts over Viren's throat, and for a wild moment, he thinks Aaravos is going to bite down, tear away globs of flesh with his teeth, leave him bleeding and wounded. He's ashamed at how much the thought turns him on. Aaravos' other hand slides down, rubbing Viren's stomach, a flush painting itself across his cheeks. Sure, he's been practicing magic, he's been keeping his mind active, but his body? Those perfect fingers tease flab, squeeze fat between them, a deep chuckle sounding in his ear.

"Cute," Aaravos purrs, pointed tongue flicking out to lick the shell of his ear. A shudder goes through Viren's body, the red staining his face deepening, his cock achingly hard. "How easily you fall apart from the simplest of actions." Viren is about to protest, but the hand on his stomach suddenly dips lower, squeezing his crotch almost hard enough to hurt. Tears spring to his eyes, a desperate cry wrenching itself from his lips. His thighs are trembling. "F-fuck,  _Aaravos_ , good god, Aaravos,  _please."_

He laughs at Viren, letting go all too soon, the deep baritone of his voice only serving to make his body ache for him ever so desperately more. "Oh, my dear, we've only just begun and you're already begging?" 

Aaravos takes pity on him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss, licking his way into Viren's mouth. His tongue is so much longer than a human's, his lips so soft, and Viren's brain goes haywire, giving him so many images of what that dirty elf can do with his mouth. Fucking star touch elf, more like star  _kissed_. 

He's brought back when Aaravos pinches his neglected nipple, yelping into his mouth. Aaravos laughs again and Viren is struck by the realization that he's being toyed with. Like a cat playing with a mouse before devouring it. All this teasing, all the buildup, Aaravos could leave him needy and wanting, order him not to cum until next week and Viren knows he'd do it, he'd do anything this elf says if it just means he can have those star-speckled fingers inside him. He wonders what his cock looks like. Would it have the impression of galaxies and stars across the surface as well?

"Good boy." Aaravos' lips are grazing Viren's earlobe. He can  _feel_ the smirk on his face, even if he can't see it. There's a wave of Aaravos' fingers through the air, and vice-like pressure settles around the base of Viren's cock "You're not going to cum until you beg for it." 

Oh god. Oh, he's so absolutely done for. He's nodding like he lost control of his body, whimpering as Aaravos flips him, Viren's hands pressed against the mirror, pulling down the back of his pants just enough to gain access. A slender finger, slick with cold lube, slips inside him, and he groans, clenching instinctively. It's been a long time since Viren was with a man, and longer still since he bottomed. Still, he's grateful to Aaravos' skill, wondering just how many humans he's taken like this. He's not sure where the lube came from but god is he thankful for it.

A second finger slides inside him, Aaravos scissoring the two digits, streching him open. Viren's eyes are screwed shut, he's trembling and panting, like a pathetic dog. The third finger pushes its way inside, among the others, and Viren lets out a choked sob. 

"Oh, what a  _good boy!"_ Aaravos runs a hand down Viren's back, tracing along each vertebrae. His voice is like rich, deep,  dark chocolate. "That's it. That's it. Relax for me now." 

Viren whines, and it's so embarrassing how needy he sounds, the desperation evident in his voice. He pats Viren's ass, an infuriatingly smug note in his voice. Viren can't see his face but he can tell he's smirking. "Don't worry, I'll fill you with my cock and my seed so very soon, my dear boy." 

Aaravos' cock teases his hole, sliding wetly across the crack of his ass. It's bigger than anything Viren's taken before. Its shape is strangely tapered from base to tip, the surface slightly ridged. God, how is that going to feel inside him? The cock twitches against him and Viren's heart jumps into his throat when he realizes it's prehensile. Aaravos can control where his cock goes far better than anyone else. Is this a normal thing for elves? Or just his type?

"Ready?" Aaravos' lips are millimeters from his skin, painting dark promises across his shoulders with his tongue and teeth. Viren's not,  how could he ever be ready to be fucked by the literal galaxy? He nods anyway, his heart pounding, breath coming in ragged gasps. 

Aaravos slides inside him, with one fluid motion, his cock twisting into Viren's prostate and god it's been so long for Viren, although he can't imagine how long it's been for Aaravos, that the pressure buildup is already on the edge, the magical pressure at his base keeping him from releasing. 

A groan vibrates against his throat, Aaravos' hips pulling back and then slamming forward again, teeth digging deeply into his shoulder, leaving big purple stains standing at a stark contrast against his pale skin. Viren's whimpering pathetically as Aaravos pounds into him, his cock smearing precum against the fogged glass of the mirror. 

"Mmm." Aaravos' fingers slide around to Viren's front, curling around his neglected cock, pumping in time to his thrusts. Viren almost sobs, tears welling up in his eyes, his forehead pressing against the mirror's cool glass.

"Please..."  He's practically whispering, his voice hoarse and scratchy. "Oh god, please." 

A particularly hard thrust pulls a wail from his throat and if they weren't this far underground, they certainly would've been heard by now. "Not yet," Aaravos says, squeezing his cock hard, "You can release once I do."

He presses warm lips to Viren's earlobe, nibbling gently on the skin. He murmurs right into his ear when he speaks. "Don't worry, I'm close."

Viren's thighs tremble as Aaravos finally releases inside of him, warm fluid filling him up oh so deeply. The pressure around his cock vanishes. "Cum for me, Viren." 

Viren barely needs the encouragement, sobbing as he releases, staining the glass with white. "Good boy," Aaravos whispers, stroking Viren's sweaty hair out of his face. 

He's lost his mind, hasn't he, to do this so rashly, without thinking. A sense of impending doom settles on him. Aaravos is wiping him clean, not that he knows where the handkerchief came from. 

He doesn't realize he's trembling until Aaravos gently rubs his arms, stroking warmth back into his skin. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone in the middle of the damn night I'm sorry if there's typos


End file.
